A wide variety of portable electronic devices such as notebooks are commercially available in fast pace due to the fast progress in network and communication technologies in recent years. Also, these electronic devices are inexpensive, compact, slim, and easy to carry. Further, these electronic devices not only fulfill the needs of wireless communication of people but also fulfill the needs of entertainment and data processing in our daily life. Thus, chances of using the portable electronic devices are increased gradually. This is particularly true for people living in bustling city life. In addition, more and more additional features are incorporated in the portable electronic devices due to rapid progress of electronics technology. Thus, latest models of portable electronic devices have many features far more advanced than their prototypes. Typically, these once additional features are necessary by the standard now.
For notebooks available from many manufacturers, an LCD (liquid crystal display) is typically mounted on a panel thereof. The panel has a size varied as designs or demands of customers. For example, a panel may have a size of 17.1″, 15.4″, 12.1″, or 8.1″. For a panel having one of the above sizes, a hook is projected therefrom. Hook may be provided in the form of single or double depending sizes of panels. The hook is operative to move by manipulating a latch. The hook may insert into a corresponding hole on a case of a notebook for fastening. Thus, it is possible of preventing the LCD panel from being opened without permission by providing the hook and the corresponding hole and fastening the LCD panel.
A perspective view of a notebook 10 incorporating above well-known characteristics in its LCD panel and case is shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, it is clearly seen that an LCD panel 11 is pivotably provided on a side of the notebook 10. Two spaced projecting hooks 12 (i.e., double hook configuration as shown in this type of notebook) are provided on one side of the LCD panel 11. A knob 13 is provided between the hooks 12 (i.e., on the side of the LCD panel 11 the same as that of the hooks 12). Internal portions of the knob 13 are formed within the LCD panel 11. The knob 13 has a latch 131 connected to both hooks 12. In operation, a user may slide the knob 13 toward one or the other direction to move the hooks 12 leftward or rightward.
Moreover, one or more hinges 14 are provided on the other side of the LCD panel 11. The hinges 14 are pivotably connected to one side of a case 15. In use, a user may pivot the LCD panel 11 about the hinges 14 to open or close the LCD panel 11. On top of the case 15 there are provided a keyboard 16 and a touch panel 17 both for input purposes. Also, two spaced holes 18 are provided proximate the other side of the case 15. The holes 18 are disposed corresponding to the hooks 12. Thus, it is possible of preventing the LCD panel 11 from being opened without permission by providing the hooks 12 and the corresponding holes 18 and fastening the LCD panel 11.
As stated above, hook 12 may be provided in the form of single (not shown) or double depending sizes of LCD panels 11. However, a number of drawbacks have been found with respect to the configuration of hooks and holes as detailed below.
1. Many hook molds are required and this inevitably may not only increase the manufacturing cost but also increase difficulty of managing spare parts, materials, and products.
2. Different spring(s) is (are) required for cooperating with a single hook or double hook due to different designs. For example, a spring may be provided in the form of helical or torsion spring and thus its installation may differ significantly. This in turn may cause trouble to workers at assembly line in material selection.
3. It is possible that the workers at assembly line may make mistake in assembly. For example, hooks 12 of different sizes may mount in the LCD panel 11. Hence, a large gap may occur between either hook 11 and a corresponding hole 18 after fastening together.
Thus, the prior configuration of double hook 12 or single hook on the LCD panel 11 cannot satisfy the growing needs nowadays. Also, above drawbacks are common among manufacturers in assembling notebooks 10. In view of distribution and sales of notebooks 10 throughout the world and the competitive market, a notebook manufacturer cannot win over other competitive manufacturers if above drawbacks cannot be solved successfully. In other words, its competitiveness is lowered.
In view of the above (i.e., features of a notebook produced by one manufacturer are substantially the same as that produced by other manufacturers, it is concluded that if a notebook manufacturer wants to win over other competitive manufacturers it must provide notebooks with unique features. Thus, it is desirable among manufacturers to provide an improved lock for the LCD panel of a portable electronic device (e.g., notebook) without the above drawbacks in order to increase market competitiveness of the product.